


if i could i would feel nothing

by doodoobutter



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Bi-Curiosity, Closure, Coming Out, Erwin acts like a big brother, Fluff, Hurt, Kenny spoiled Levi, Levi IS SUPER GAY, M/M, Mike kinda selfish, Moving On, Self-Esteem Issues, Tears
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 13:18:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19174087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodoobutter/pseuds/doodoobutter
Summary: Mike sahabatnya Erwin dan dia super hot dengan ekspresi minim, manbun, dan janggut tipis. Hange bilang Mike seratus persen heteroseksual, tetapi Levi tak yakin karena ia mendapati Mike memandanginya terlalu lama. Atau, Mike hanya penasaran kenapa Erwin berteman dengan orang aneh dan semua ketegangan seksual di antara mereka hanya ada di benak Levi karena dia super gay. Yeah, super.





	1. Feelings

Mike sahabatnya Erwin dan dia super  _hot_  dengan ekspresi minim,  _manbun_ , dan janggut tipis yang ia pelihara dengan rapi. Hange bilang Mike seratus persen heteroseksual, tetapi Levi tak yakin karena beberapa kali ia mendapati Mike memandanginya terlalu lama. Atau, Mike hanya penasaran kenapa Erwin berteman dengan orang aneh dan semua ketegangan seksual di antara mereka hanya ada di benak Levi karena dia super gay. Yeah,  _super_.

Jadi ketika ia mendengar Erwin akan mengadakan pesta di rumahnya pekan ini, Levi dengan semangat langsung bertanya apa Mike akan berada di sana. Erwin tanpa curiga mengatakan ya, Mike akan berada di sana, dan Levi yakin Erwin mendengar pekikan tertahannya tetapi tak menanggapi lebih lanjut karena Erwin  _fucking_  Smith adalah cowok paling pengertian yang pernah Levi kenal. Hanya Tuhan yang tahu betapa ia sangat mencintai Erwin. Oh, dan juga Hange. Hange tahu betapa ia ingin membenamkan wajahnya di selangkangan Erwin atau menciumnya dengan mulut terbuka. Dulu.

Sehari sebelum pesta, Hange nongkrong di rumah Levi. Mereka ngobrol soal thrift store, pemutar musik yang Hange beli di Urban Outfitters pekan lalu, dan Mike. Pada saat ini, Levi berada di titik di mana ia tak bisa berhenti memikirkan Mike, Mike, dan Mike sampai terkadang ia pusing.

"Maksudku, kenapa dia bisa sekeren itu. Kau pernah lihat cowok sekolah menengah seseksi dia? Tak pernah." kata Levi membalik halaman dari majalah fashion yang ia baca di lantai dengan salah satu kaki ditekuk.

Hange mengembus kuku kakinya yang selesai ia poles kuning. "Mmhm, di film."

Levi memutar mata. "Itu tak termasuk hitungan." kemudian menambahkan setelah mendesah dari hidung. "Ayolah Hange, beri aku hiburan. Aku kepingin seperti dia. Menurutmu aku akan terlihat keren dengan janggut dan sedikit otot?"

Hange melihat Levi membayangkan penampilannya dari cermin di sudut ruangan. Saat itu ia hanya ingin tertawa karena ia tak bisa membayangkan Levi dengan janggut dan otot. "Kau bercanda? Jangan marah ya, tapi kau akan terlihat seperti Hulk cebol dan aku tak yakin bisa terus berteman denganmu karena aku akan mati tertawa dan itu konyol. Aku tak mau mati konyol."

Levi memberi tatapan bosan kepada Hange yang masih terkikik dan tak sengaja menendang botol cat kuku di depannya. Untungnya isi dari botol itu tak keluar atau Levi akan memaksa Hange membersihkannya dengan dahinya. "Yeah, lucu."

"Jadi apa rencanamu untuk besok?" tanya Hange setelah jeda yang cukup panjang. Sekarang kuku-kukunya sudah kering dan tidur dengan dada menempel di lantai ikut melihat majalah bersama Levi.

"Aku akan meminta nomornya,"

"Dan...?"

"dan, kalau aku terlalu mabuk dan dia terlalu mabuk, maka aku akan membawanya ke salah satu kamar."

Hange menyeringai. "Ya Tuhan. Levi Ackerman, kau benar-benar nakal."

"Diam. Memangnya aku mengatakan kalau kami akan melakukan sesuatu yang nakal? Aku cuma kepingin berdua dengannya kemudian mencubit pahaku untuk memastikan kalau aku sedang tidak bermimpi. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya kuserahkan kepadanya."

"Yeah, aku akan berdoa untuk keberuntunganmu malam ini." balas Hange terlalu riang.

* * *

Esoknya, Levi tak menemukan Mike di sudut mana pun meski tinggal sampai pesta berakhir.

Levi mengabaikan Erwin selama satu pekan. Menghindarinya di sekolah, tak membalas chatnya, tak juga mengangkat video call atau panggilan biasa.

* * *

Kenny memaksanya ikut pergi belanja bulanan karena Levi tak melakukan aktivitas di luar rumah pekan ini,  _yang menurutnya aneh karena Levi benci terkurung seperti monyet di kebun binatang_ , dengan syarat Levi bisa membeli Ben Jerry's Cookie Dough sebanyak yang ia mau dan Kenny yang mendorong keranjang. Kenny memukul belakang kepalanya dengan koran yang ia gulung, tetapi mereka tertawa setelah itu.

Levi hanya mengenakan kaos bertuliskan, Honey, dengan font Bodoni MT Black berwarna mustard di atas sweatshirts merah, sweatpants hitam, dan converse hitam usangnya. Secara teknis, ia hanya mencuci muka dan menggosok gigi tanpa mengganti pakaian tidurnya karena ia bermaksud untuk tidak ke mana-mana hari ini. Ia mengambil pizza beku, Fruity Pebbles, tiga saset Justin's Almond Butter, dua bungkus Oreo rasa Pistachio, dan enam Ben Jerry's Cookie Dough—tetapi memutuskan mengurangi setengah karena ia tahu mereka masih harus membayar tagihan-tagihan bulan ini, ia tak tega. Keranjang mereka penuh dengan makanan kaleng dan instan karena tak ada di antara mereka yang pandai memasak.

Mereka di depan lemari pendingin minuman beralkohol ketika Kenny menyuruh Levi mengambilkan krim pencukur untuknya. Levi harus berjalan kembali ke belakang, cukup jauh, melewati produk wanita. Ia sedang berjongkok, mencari produk mana yang biasa Kenny pakai seingatnya ketika seseorang berbicara kepadanya.

"Apa kau butuh bantuan mencari krim pencukur yang bagus? Kupikir kau terlihat kebingungan, jadi..."

Levi ingin berteriak,  _Eurika_!, tetapi itu akan membuat sosok yang membungkuk di sampingnya berlari pergi atau mengernyitkan hidung.

"Oh?" katanya, ketika benar-benar melihat wajah Levi yang terkejut memandanginya. "Benarkan aku jika aku salah, tapi kau—"

Levi mendapatkan dirinya kembali. Ia langsung mengangguk-angguk seperti boneka anjing yang biasa kau lihat di atas dasbor mobil. Ya, yang  _itu_. "Yeah, Mike, kan? Yeah, aku temannya, Erwin. Kita bertemu—"

"di pesta ulang tahun Erwin. Yeah, astaga." Mike tersenyum, dan  _oh_ ,  _boi_ , senyumnya membuat Levi meleleh. Apalagi kali ini ia membiarkan rambutnya tergerai. "Hai." ucap Mike kemudian, masih tampak benar-benar tak menyangka bisa bertemu dengan Levi di  _aisle_  krim cukur dari segala tempat yang ada.

"Hai." Balas Levi ikut tersenyum, tapi teringat bahwa ia terlihat jelek ketika tersenyum, jadi ia langsung menggigit senyumnya.

"Kau sendirian?" Mike mengganti tumpuan kakinya, mengantongi tangan, sementara keranjang berada di tangannya yang kosong.

Levi menunjuk ke belakang dengan ibu jarinya, kembali menengadah, tetapi tak melihat mata Mike melainkan wajahnya karena ia pengecut. "Uh, aku, aku bersama pamanku. Dia menyuruhku mengambilkan krim cukur untuknya, tapi tak menyebut merk apa pun. Jadi aku di sini. Yeah... kau, bagaimana denganmu Mike? Kau sendirian?"

Mike akhirnya ikut berjongkok di sampingnya dan tiba-tiba mereka terlalu dekat. Levi bisa menangkap bau tubuhnya atau colognya samar-samar, dan ia suka. Ya Tuhan, ia  _suka_  dan ingin membenamkan hidungya di bawah telinga atau ketiak pemuda itu jika perlu. "Aku sendirian, tapi ibuku di mobil."

"Oh, kau bersama ibumu?"  _Serius, Levi? Mengulangi jawaban yang sudah jelas?_

Mike mengangguk, menyerahkan satu botol krim cukur ukuran 250ml kepada Levi seraya menyelipkan rambut ke sela telinganya. "Yeah. Dan ini krim cukurmu."

Sumpah, Levi yakin, seratus persen yakin kalau Mike menggodanya barusan.  _Seratus persen_  yakin kalau Mike juga tertarik kepadanya.

Mike bangkit, bersiap pergi, dan Levi belum bangkit dari posisinya ketika ia memanggil Mike, sedikit terlalu keras sehingga seorang paman tak jauh dari mereka menoleh ke arahnya, memberi tatapan jengkel. Levi bangkit, menarik ujung kaosnya, kemudian berkata dengan berani, kali ini, setelah berada cukup dekat dengan Mike. "Boleh minta nomormu?"

Mike memandang ponsel Levi, menyeringai, kemudian mengeluarkan ponselnya sendiri dari saku tracksuit Adidasnya dan menyodorkannya ke Levi. "Masukkan nomormu, akan kuhubungi kau nanti."

* * *

"Woah, apa kau kerasukan?" Kenny bertanya saat melihat Levi tak berhenti menyengir ketika kembali. "Kau tahu, kan, keluarga kita jelek ketika tersenyum, tapi kau... oh, Nak, kau terlihat seperti kerasukan."

Levi mengabaikan.

* * *

"SUMPAH?!"

"Yeah, tapi dia belum menghubungiku. Apa menurutmu dia akan menghubungiku malam ini?"

"Entahlah, barangkali. Aku bukan cenayang, Levi, tapi kalau dia memang menghubungimu malam ini, aku akan minum Malört untukmu pekan ini."

Levi mengernyitkan hidung, meletakkan sendok es krimnya kembali. "Kalau kau muntah jangan salahkan aku."

* * *

Tampaknya Levi punya kabar buruk untuk Hange besok karena Mike menghubunginya malam itu. Levi sedang berendam dalam air sabun, lilin aromatik di sudut bak, dan segelas susu dalam gelas wine di tangannya karena ia merasa butuh  _me time_  setelah pekan yang buruk. Ia nyaris menjatuhkan ponsel di tangannya ke dalam bak penuh busa saat pesan Mike muncul di notifikasi bar ponselnya.

_Hai._

Singkat. Tetapi pesan singkat itu sangat berarti bagi Levi.

_hai, Mike_

_Sedang apa? Apa aku mengganggu?_

Levi ingin membalas yang sejujurnya, tapi lagi-lagi dia takut Mike berhenti mengiriminya pesan karena ia belum benar-benar mengenal Mike. Mungkin lain kali. Tetapi untuk kali ini ia berbohong.  _cuma berbaring di kasur._ dude _, sama sekali tak mengganggu._

 _Yeah?_  Kemudian pesan berikutnya masuk.  _Jadi, pamanmu suka krim cukurnya?"_

_oh, ya, dia sebaiknya suka karena krim cukur itu lebih mahal dari yang biasa ia beli._

_Yeah, sebaiknya dia suka._

Setelah itu diam. Levi sudah merasa kedinginan jadi ia buru-buru keluar dari bak mandi, mencabut penyumbat air, mengeringkan diri dan berpakaian. Saat ia kembali mengecek ponselnya di atas kasur, ia menerima tiga pesan dari Mike.

_Kau sudah tidur? Aku membuka netflix sekarang, mau nonton bersamaku? Kau boleh pilih film apa yang mau kautonton dan kita akan menontonnya bersama._

Levi tak bisa menyembunyikan senyumnya karena belum pernah ada yang mengajaknya nonton Netflix bersama secara jarak jauh. Dan datang dari Mike, kedengarannya jadi menggemaskan karena ia tak menyangka Mike suka film. Biasanya cowok-cowok tak begitu peduli dengan film. Kecuali film tanpa dialogue  _itu_.

_ok, karena kau bilang film: The Killing of A Sacred Deer. aku selalu kepingin nonton itu._

Mike langsung membalas.  _Ooh, Erwin suka film itu._

_yeah? kau sudah pernah menontonnya?_

_Yeah._

_kalau begitu mau nonton yang lain?_

Nah _, aku suka film ini. Tak keberatan kalau aku meneleponmu? Maksudku, supaya kita masih tetap bisa berkomunikasi selagi menonton._

Levi ingin membenamkan wajah ke bantal dan berteriak seperti gadis lima tahun yang mendapat sebongkah batu dari cowok yang ia suka.

_ok_

Jadi mereka menonton  _bersama_  sampai setengah satu.

* * *

Levi baru bercerita kepada Hange apa yang terjadi kemarin di jam istirahat. Mereka duduk di atas rumput di luar, Mama Zoë selalu membekali Hange dengan makanan-makanan sehat: yogurt, salad dada ayam, dan sekotak buah yang dipotong dadu dengan rapi. Kenny tak membawakannya apa-apa, tapi Levi lah yang harus memeriksa lemari kabinet atau kulkas untuk menyiapkan bekalnya sendiri. Hari ini ia bawa susu dan sandwich almond butter dan selai blueberry.

"Aww... itu menggemaskan." Hange berkata gemas. Ia menusuk dada ayam tanpa kulit dari saladnya dengan garpu plastik. "Kau sudah bilang Erwin soal Mike?"

Levi menelan sandwichnya, menggeleng. "Belum."

" _Well_. Sebaiknya kau bilang sekarang supaya dia tak terkejut jika akhinya kau berkencan dengan sahabatnya."

Levi mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah, Hange. Maksudku, apa hubungannya dengan Erwin."

"Tentu saja ada! Coba bayangkan kalau diam-diam aku dekat dengan Erwin dan tahu-tahu kami sudah berkencan dan kau mengetahuinya dari orang asing. Apa kau tak akan kesal mendengar informasi sepersonal itu bukan dari sahabatmu sendiri?"

Levi merenungkan kata-kata Hange sampai periode pelajaran terakhir. Ia menemui Erwin di ruang ganti tim football sepulang sekolah. Kebetulan, mereka semua sedang berganti pakaian, bersiap unuk terjun ke lapangan. Tetapi mereka sudah biasa dengan Levi menerobos masuk tanpa melihat keadaan, entah salah seorang dari mereka setengah telanjang atau benar-benar telanjang seperti bayi. Ketika ia menemui Erwin di depan lokernya, pemuda itu setengah telanjang, memunggungi Levi memamerkan otot trisepnya yang ikut bergerak ketika ia melakukan gerakan kecil.

"Aku bertemu Mike di Costco kemarin." kata Levi bersilang tangan di depan dadanya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling, setiap kali kemari ia selalu menyesal karena tak mendaftarkan diri sejak awal untuk menjadi bagian dari surga ini. Erwin seolah tahu Levi di belakangnya sejak awal, jadi ia tak berbalik. "Yeah? Kau menyapanya?"

Levi menelan ludah, kembali ke Erwin dan mendapatinya sudah memakai seragam konyol yang membuat tubuhnya jauh lebih besar. Ia duduk di bangku untuk memakai kaos kaki, Levi berjalan mendekat untuk berdiri di seberangnya, bersandar ke loker. "Aku memberikan nomorku dan kami menonton Netflix bersama. Maksudku, secara tidak langsung menonton bersama."

Erwin kali ini menengadah, memberikan perhatian yang Levi inginkan. "Aku tahu maksudmu, kok. Kami masih melakukannya sesekali."

Levi mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Ia ingin mendengar reaksi Erwin. Bukan ini. Bukan reaksi yang seperti ini. "Jadi tak masalah kalau aku berhubungan dengannya?"

Erwin tampak sedikit bingung karena keningnya berkerut samar. Seolah pertanyaan Levi belum begitu jelas. "Ya, astaga, kau meminta izinku untuk berhubungan dengan Mike?

Terkadang Levi benci Erwin dan pikirannya. "Yeah, maksudku, Hange bilang untuk memberitahumu tentang masalah ini untuk berjaga-jaga jika aku dan Mike berakhir... jadian."

Erwin tampak kehilangan pikirannya beberapa saat. Kemudian ia berdiri, menjulang di depan Levi sehingga seluruh pusat perhatian Levi berpusat di mata Erwin yang biru dan jernih. Jarak mereka hanya sejengkal dari tubuh masih-masing. "Dengar, Levi, aku tak mau membuatmu patah hati, tapi Mike..."

"Bukan gay? Yeah, aku sudah mendengarnya dari Hange. Selama aku belum mendengar langsung darinya, aku akan tetap mencoba." kata Levi tanpa terbata sedikit pun. Mendengar itu Erwin memberikannya tepukan di bahu dan senyuman sebelum menyuruhnya pulang dan berjanji akan bertemu dengannya malam ini di Doroles's Diner.

* * *

Levi menghabiskan waktu membaca tentang  _fashion and design_  di perpustakaan sambil menunggu Hange dan klub sainsnya selesai.

* * *

Itu lebih seperti meja sidang bagi Levi ketika Hange dan Erwin mengintrogasinya tentang Mike. Mereka terus mengatakan Mike bukan penyuka sesama jenis, gadis-gadis selalu menyukainya karena ia ramah dan besar dan menggemaskan— _Levi tak bisa menyangkal_ —, dan ia selalu mengencani gadis-gadis manis dan memperlakukan mereka seperti tuan putri. Seharusnya mereka tak perlu mengatakan detail tak penting karena Levi jadi semakin menyukai Mike.

"Tak bisakah kalian mendukungku?" lirih Levi. Entah kenapa ia menjadi sedih seolah Mike sama sekali tak ditakdirkan untuknya. Bisa dibilang Mike adalah cinta pertamanya. Tentu ia punya banyak cinta pertama sebelumnya, termasuk Erwin yang sempat sangat ia puja, tetapi Mike cinta pertama di mana ia rela melakukan apa pun agar Mike berada di sampingnya, atau hanya menyentuh ujung jarinya barang sedetik.

"Levi, kami cuma kepingin kau tahu yang sebenarnya." ucap Hange pelan-pelan, seperti berbicara kepada anak kecil.

"Hange benar. Tapi kami akan selalu mendukungmu, ok? Jangan berpikir kami tak mau mendukungmu."

Erwin memandanginya dengan khawatir, seolah patah hati dapat menghancurkan Levi. Dalam kasus ini barangkali. "Ok. Kalau begitu kita lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi nantinya." decak Levi. "Sekarang kalian boleh berhenti membuatku seperti sedang diceramahi sepasang orang tua gila kendali, ok?"

Hange dan Erwin tertawa. Mereka menghabiskan makan malam mereka, mengenyampingkan Mike dari pembicaraan, kemudian Hange mengajak mereka mengambil gambar untuk diunggah ke Instagram. Mereka menyuruh seorang pramusaji yang lewat untuk mengambil gambar mereka. Banyak gambar karena Hange dan Erwin pandai membuat wajah lucu minus Levi. Tetapi dari sekian banyak gambar untuk diunggah ke Instagram masing-masing, Levi memilih gambar di mana ia duduk diapit Hange dan Erwin, mereka menatap ke kamera tanpa membuat senyum, tatapan kosong, kedua tangan dilipat di meja, sebuah gambaran yang tepat dengan  _caption: mami n dadi_.

Erwin memberi tip yang banyak untuk pramusaji baik hati yang bersedia mengambil gambar mereka dengan sabar.

* * *

_mikezacharias wants to follow you on instagram_

_mikezacharias liked your photos_

_mikezacharias sent you a message: Kau mau ikut jogging bersama kami akhir pekan ini?_

Levi langsung meninggalkan pekerjaan rumahnya. Menyengir terlalu lebar, kemudian mengetik terlalu cepat.

_aku tak pernah jogging atau melakukan aktibitas tubuh aoa pun jadi ya, aku akan ikut dengan kalian._

Mike tak langsung membalas, tetapi begitu membalas ia memberikan emoji wajah senyum dengan mata tertutup.

* * *

"Belikan aku sepatu jogging?  _Please_?"

Levi memelas sambil berlutut di depan Kenny. Yang, belum pernah ia lakukan sebelumnya selama ini. "Eugh, ada apa denganmu kali ini? Seseorang memukulmu di kepala terlalu keras?"

Levi kembali dengan ekspresi datarnya, kemudian memilih untuk duduk bersilang di lantai. "Pokoknya belikan aku hari ini, atau besok, sebelum Sabtu. Aku cuma memohon padamu sekali ini. Aku berjanji akan menjaganya baik-baik. Ya?"

Kenny meyipitkan mata, melipat korannya dan memberikan perhatiannya kepada keponakannya. Tatapannya serius. "Janji kau tak akan melempar salah satunya lagi dengan alasan apa pun?"

Levi mengangguk kuat-kuat. Jari telunjuk dan tengah menyilang. "Janji."

Kenny membelikannya malam itu juga. Membawa Levi ke toko dan membiarkannya memilih sepatu manapun yang ia mau.

* * *

Di hari Sabtu yang Levi nanti sepanjang pekan, ia bangun pagi-pagi, mandi, menggosok gigi, kumur-kumur, memakai deodoran, kemudian mengenakan hoodie yang ia beli cukup mahal dan sweatpants serta sepatu Nike barunya. Kenny membuatkannya telur orak-arik dan sosis, menyediakannya juga segelas susu. Ketika klakson mobil Erwin terdengar, diikuti suara Hange meneriakinya, Levi mendadak panik dan perutnya terasa tak enak. Ia meremat pinggir meja, lalu menatap Kenny dengan napas berat yang membuat Kenny tidak nyaman.

"Serius, Nak, sekarang aku benar-benar yakin kau dirasuki sesuatu. Aku tak tahu kenapa kau jadi bertingkah seperti ini tapi kau menakutiku."

Erwin kembali menekan klakson, kemudian bunyi pintu mobil yang dibuka kemudian ditutup dari kejauhan terdengar. Dan entah kenapa semua itu membuat Levi membeberkan perasaannya tanpa takut Kenny menamparnya atau membawanya ke gereja untuk disucikan.

"Kenny aku menyukai seseorang dan seseorang itu ada di mobil sekarang dan aku tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba terkena serangan panik dan perutku berputar dan Hange," Levi menarik napas. "dia akan tiba sebentar lagi dan aku tak mau ia melihatku terserang panik karena seorang laki-laki!"

Kenny terkejut bukan main. Alisnya naik ke atas. Ia melihat Hange memasuki dapur dengan ceria, tetapi langsung menyuruh gadis itu menunggu di luar dan memberikan waktu untuk Levi dan dirinya bicara. Kemudian Kenny duduk di seberangnya, menarik napas panjang, lalu berkata dengan suara yang tak pernah Levi dengar ia gunakan sebelumnya, tetapi itu menenangkan Levi. "Aku tahu ada yang aneh denganmu sejak kau di kelas... enam? Ya, kelas enam saat kau menangis temanmu Hugo tak lagi bermain denganmu karena dia punya pacar. Lalu kau tak terlalu suka hal-hal maskulin, berteman dengan para gadis, dan aku tak pernah melihatmu membawa pulang salah seorang dari mereka kecuali Hange yang kita tahu kalau dia  _spesial_. Ya, jadi, aku... hei, Levi lihat aku."

Levi mengangkat wajah, mendapati Kenny memandanginya dengan lembut. Hal yang sudah lama tak ia tunjukkan setelah Kuchel meninggal. "Aku mau kau keluar dan bersikaplah seperti biasa. Temui laki-lakimu dengan percaya diri."

Levi menyeka air mata yang tanpa ia sadari membasahi wajahnya. Setelah merasa lebih baik, ia membasuh wajahnya dari bak cuci piring dan melap dengan hoodienya, lalu memberi Kenny pelukan paling erat yang bisa ia berikan dan ciuman di pipi. "Aku sungguh berjanji tak akan melempar salah satu sepatuku kali ini. Aku bersumpah." Suaranya terdengar serak.

Kenny tertawa, kemudian mengantar Levi ke depan dan hanya mengangguk ketika Erwin mengklakson sebagai tanda pamit.

* * *

Erwin yang pertama menyadari kalau ia menangis saat Hange berbicara soal akademis dengan Mike tak jauh dari mereka sambil pemanasan. Levi melakukan peregangan mengikuti Erwin yang sengaja menyembunyikannya dari Hange dan Mike dengan berdiri tepat di depannya. Wajahnya khawatir dan ia sempat menyeka pinggir mata Levi yang merah, seolah di sana masih ada air mata.

"Mike menyakitimu?"

Kedua alis Levi langsung bertaut. "Apa? Tidak, astaga. Tidak, tak ada yang menyakitiku." bisik Levi, menarik kedua tangannya ke atas.

"Jadi kenapa kau menangis?" Erwin masih mengkhawatirkan Levi.

Levi mendecak. "Memangnya kelihatan jelas aku habis menangis?"

"Yeah. Aku bisa melihatnya. Mike mungkin bisa melihatnya juga."

"Hange tak bilang apa-apa."

Erwin tersenyum, kemudian fokus merenggangkan kaki kali ini. "Kau tahu dia takut membuatmu kesal kalau terlalu menuntut." Dan Levi mengangguk setuju setelah beberapa saat. "Kau mau berlari bersama Mike?"

Levi mengangkat kepalanya dari tanah. Rambut Erwin berantakan dengan semua gerakan yang mereka buat. "...entahlah. Aku tiba-tiba jadi malu menatapnya. Apalagi berlari berdampingan dengannya, mungkin aku bisa pingsan di tengah jalan, yeah, entahlah."

Erwin tertawa. "Baiklah, kita akan berlari kecil berdampingan. Dengan siapa setelah itu kita berlari, jadikan itu momenmu, ok?"

"Maksudmu walaupun aku tak berdampingan dengan Mike nantinya, kau menyuruhku membuat momen dengan orang tersebut? Meski itu kau? Atau Hange?" tanya Levi tak mengerti.

"Ya. Kau keberatan membuat momen denganku? Tenang, aku tak akan menciummu atau macam-macam." Levi tahu Erwin menggodanya. Tetapi kalau Erwin mengatakan ini di awal pertemanan mereka, ia pasti akan benar-benar memanfaatkan momen ini untuk mencium Erwin atau bermacam-macam dengannya.

"Yeah. Kau benar. Aku juga tak akan langsung mencium Mike kalau berdampingan dengannya nanti."

Erwin mengacak rambutnya, mengakhiri pemanasan mereka dan mengajak Levi bergabung dengan Hange dan Mike yang semakin heboh, entah apa yang mereka bicarakan sekarang.

Mereka berjogging mengikuti aliran sungai dan jalan setapak di hutan yang gersang. Hange dan Mike berada jauh di depan mereka, berlari dengan ritme teratur. Mereka baru berjalan sepuluh menit dan paru-paru Levi sudah terbakar, begitu juga pahanya. Ia meminta Erwin berhenti, duduk di salah satu batang tumbang bersamanya, dan ingin menangis lagi.

"Aku tak tahu kau secengeng ini." Erwin mengusap punggungnya dengan telapak tangan terbuka. Tempat yang ia elus terasa hangat.

"Aku cuma merasa lemah dan konyol." Levi menyeka air mata dengan lengan hoodienya.

"Kau, kan, jarang olahraga."

"Apa kau sedang mengejekku?" Levi memberengut.

"Ya Tuhan, kau seharusnya menunjukkan wajah barusan ke Mike. Aku yakin kau akan membuatnya mencium kelopak matamu dan memohon kau berhenti menangis." Erwin terkekeh seraya menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan. Wajahnya memerah karena tertawa. Wajah Levi memerah karena malu.

Kemudian mereka berlari lagi mengejar Hange dan Mike. Setelah beristirahat untuk ketiga kali, kali ini bersama-sama, entah ini rencana Erwin atau tidak, Mike berlari kecil bersamanya di perjalanan pulang. Wajah Mike merah, berkeringat, dan ikatan rambutnya tak lagi kuat sehingga rambutnya mencuat dari sela telinga dan di mana-mana.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Mike bertanya di pertengahan jalan, napasnya memburu.

Levi sudah tak memaksakan diri untuk berlari seolah ia orang yang fit seperti teman-temannya. Jadi ia berjalan cepat saja mengimbangi Mike di sampingnya. Tetapi sepertinya Mike memilih untuk mengikuti Levi, sehingga mereka berjalan berdampingan, dan punggung tangan mereka bersentuhan. "Aku akan pingsan begitu sampai mobil, tapi sekarang aku baik-baik saja."

Mike tersenyum. "Kau sudah pemanasan dengan benar, kan, tadi?"

"Yeah. Erwin bilang kalau aku mengikutinya dengan benar besok otot kakiku tak akan terlalu sakit. Tapi entahlah."

"Oh, bagus. Sebelum tidur, kau bisa berendam air panas. Itu juga akan merilekskan ototmu yang menegang."

Levi mengangguk, menggigit bibir untuk menahan senyumnya.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan dalam diam. Sampai akhirnya Levi memecah keheningan. "Jadi kau sekolah di mana?"

"Erwin belum bilang?"

Levi menggeleng.

"St. Sina."

Levi menoleh ke arah Mike. "Sekolah katolik itu? Yang punya menara lonceng?"

Mike menoleh, membiarkan Levi melihat senyumnya. "Yeah. Yang ada menara loncengnya."

Levi masih tak percaya Mike bersekolah di St. Sina karena Levi punya sepupu yang sekolah di sana. Dan sepupunya itu benar-benar kaya dan sombong dan selalu membual tentang betapa sulit untuk bisa diterima di sekolah swasta itu atau hanya orang-orang pintar, kaya, atau artis yang sekolah di sana. "Kau kenal Mikasa? Mikasa Ackerman?"

"Ya, dia sekretaris OSIS. Aku kenal dia." balas Mike tanpa ragu. "Semua orang kenal dia."

Levi ingin mengumpat karena Mikasa selalu beruntung. Ia lahir dari keluarga normal dan memiliki segalanya dan itu tak adil di mana mereka sama-sama dari akar keluarga yang sama. "Dia sepupuku."

Kali ini Mike yang terkejut. "Serius? Oh, pantas saja kau terlihat familiar. Makanya aku terus memperhatikanmu waktu itu..."

 _Oh, tentu saja. Salahkan Levi dan pikirannya._  "Yeah? Tapi kami orang yang berbeda, serius. Dia suka membual dan pandai mengambil hati orang lain di balik sosok sok dinginnya. Bukan sifat yang mengalir dalam darahku. Percayalah, dia tak sebaik dan sepolos itu."

Mike berpikir. "Dia gadis yang manis, kok. Selalu membantu siapa pun dan pekerjaannya bagus. Aku pernah dipasangkan bermain tennis dengannya, dan dia benar-benar bisa diandalkan."

"Jangan bilang kau pernah kencan dengannya." Levi menatap Mike lekat-lekat di mata. Entah dari mana ia mendapat keberanian itu, tapi Mike menyeringai. "Mike!"

Mike menggeleng. "Belum pernah. Aku suka seseorang yang bisa dilindungi. Bukan sebaliknya."

Levi nyaris pingsan di tempat karena berpikir terlalu keras apakah ia sosok yang terlihat bisa dilindungi atau sebaliknya.

* * *

Mereka berkumpul di rumah Erwin kemudian. Membersihkan diri dan berganti dengan pakaian bersih. Mike duduk di sampingnya ketika mereka bermain permainan kartu  _Exploding Kitten NSFW edition_ milik Hange. Rambut Mike digerai dan menguarkan wangi sandalwood dan mint, sama seperti wangi rambutnya, sama juga seperti wangi rambut Erwin dan Hange karena mereka menggunakan sampo Erwin.

Pacar Erwin, Marie, datang membawa pizza. Mereka makan bersama di ruang bawah tanah sekaligus ruang rekreasi. Hange menepati janjinya dengan menenggak Malört, menelannya setengah namun memuntahkan sebagian ke lantai dengan alasan tubuhnya menolak alkohol yang dicap paling tak enak sedunia itu.

Hari semakin larut. Levi duduk di meja biliard, bir kalengan di tangannya, memandangi Hange yang terkapar di bawah kursi dan Marie dan Erwin yang bercumbu di sofa. Mike tadi ke kamar mandi. Ketika ia kembali, ia bersandar ke meja biliard, menatap Levi terlalu intens.

"Kau mabuk."

Mike menggeleng. "Toleransi alkoholku cukup tinggi."

Levi menenggak birnya. Menjilat bibir. Menatap hazel Mike yang bulat sempurna dengan mata sayu. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." angguk Mike yakin. "Kau mau pergi dari sini?"

Levi melihat sekelilingnya sekali lagi. Kemudian melompat turun. "Yeah."

Mereka pergi diam-diam dari pintu belakang untuk tak menggangu Erwin dan Marie, atau keluarga Erwin yang beristirahat.

* * *

"Aku gay." Levi akhirnya mengaku setelah menimbang-nimbang keputusannya sejak kembali dari hutan. Mereka merokok di ayunan taman bermain beberapa blok dari rumah Erwin. Mike di sampingnya, berayun.

"Yeah?" Hanya itu respon Mike. Levi tak tahu reaksi apa yang ia harapkan dari Mike. Tapi mendengar Mike berkata yeah seolah gay bukan masalah besar membuat Levi sedikit lega dan lebih berani.

"Boleh aku menciummu?"

Ayunan Mike berhenti. Mereka saling bertatapan untuk waktu yang... entahlah, menurut Levi amat lama. Tetapi ketika Mike menarik rantai ayunannya dan mempertemukan bibir mereka, Levi bisa merasakan manis cengkeh di bibirnya.

* * *

Itu seperti rahasia kecil mereka.

Mereka berciuman.

Kemudian berciuman lagi di halaman belakang.

Di dapur.

Di kamar tamu yang ditempati Mike sampai Levi terbangun esok harinya di sana. Tanpa Mike. Ia cukup panik, takut seseorang memergoki mereka bercumbu semalaman. Tetapi ketika ia selesai melakukan rutinitas paginya dan menemukan teman-temannya di meja makan, bersama orang tua Erwin yang selalu menyambutnya dengan hangat, Levi merasa bodoh karena terlalu memikirkan hal yang seharusnya tak perlu terlalu ia pikirkan.

* * *

"Sampai jumpa lagi." Mike memeluknya ketika pamit. Jenis pelukan platonik. Levi membalas dengan ragu, berjinjit agar bisa meletakkan dagunya di bahu Mike yang lebar dan mengusap-usap punggungnya. Sempat terbersit pikiran apakah Mike akan menciumnya, kemudian Mike menjauhkan tubuh mereka.

Semua begitu singkat. Mike melajukan mobilnya setelah memberikan Erwin dan Hange masing-masing pelukan yang sama. Hal itu membuat Levi berpikir bahwa, seseorang bisa tinggal dan pergi dalam sekejap dan yang bisa Levi lakukan hanya melihat kepergian itu dalam diam.

* * *

Mereka masih saling berkomunikasi. Tak setiap hari, tetapi dalam seminggu Mike pasti akan mengiriminya chat atau mengajaknya nonton Netflix. Levi berharap di salah satu percakapan mereka Mike akan membahas tentang ciuman mereka, tetapi tidak.

* * *

Pekan depan ujian tengah semester dimulai. Levi sedikit bersyukur karena ia diharuskan untuk fokus belajar, mengerjakan tugas yang menumpuk atau kerja kelompok, sehingga ia tak punya waktu untuk menanti pesan Mike muncul di notifikasi barnya dan membuang-buang waktu. Dan sejauh ini, ia aman. Yeah, dia  _aman_  tanpa pesan dari Mike.

* * *

_Bisa kita bertemu?_

Levi sedang belajar untuk ujian Sejarah besok ketika ponselnya bergetar di atas kasur, di jam sebelas. Kenny sudah tidur dan seluruh lampu rumah sudah padam.

_sekarang?_

Mike membalas terlalu cepat.  _Yeah. Aku sedang di sekitar sini._

Levi menggigt bibir bawahnya, menoleh ke buku catatannya, kemudian menoleh lagi ke layar ponselnya yang menyala terlalu terang dalam gelap. Menyilaukan mata. Menghipnotisnya.

_'kay._

Levi menyelinap keluar melalui pintu dapur, memutar ke halaman depan dan menunggu Mike tiba di anak tangga beranda, hanya mengenakan hoodie dan sweatpants dan kaos kaki dengan sendalnya. Ketika Mike tiba, ia tak tahu kalau Mike akan turun. Levi sudah berjalan menuju mobil ketika Mike melebarkan tangan ke depan, menangkup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan memiringkan wajah kemudian mencium Levi. Kasar. Hal itu terjadi begitu cepat sehingga Levi dibuat canggung, kedua tangan di sisi tubuhnya, mengepal.

"Ya Tuhan, kali ini terasa benar." desah Mike di antara deru napasnya yang memburu. Tangan di belakang kepala dan rahang Levi, menahannya di sana, matanya mencari sesuatu, apa pun, emosi di sana. "Levi, kau terasa  _benar_."

Levi tak begitu mengerti apa yang dikatakan Mike. Ia masih memproses ciuman barusan dan menenangkan debaran jantungnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Mungkin kita bisa duduk di suatu tempat untuk membicarakan ini."

Levi masih memikirkan tentang ujian Sejarahnya besok. Tetapi Mike mengelus pipinya dan tatapannya terlalu lembut sehingga Levi memilih untuk menerima tawaran Mike tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Selama perjalanan tangan Mike berada di atas pahanya.

Jam digital di dasbor mobil menunjukkan dua belas lewat empat puluh tujuh menit. Mereka di parkiran Starbucks, sendirian dengan remang lampu jalan tak jauh dari mereka. Levi memesan Pumpkin Spice Latte yang sedang in, tetapi tak begitu menyukai rasa yang ditinggalkan latte itu begitu menyesap beberapa kali.

"Jadi, biar kuluruskan sebelum kau berpikir aku ini brengsek atau semacamnya," kata Mike membenarkan posisi duduk agar bisa berhadapan dengan Levi yang duduk bersilang kaki di bangkunya. "waktu itu aku punya pacar—ok, tenang, biarkan aku menyelesaikannya terlebih dahulu. Tapi, aku tak berpikir apa-apa ketika kau meminta nomorku karena kau temannya Erwin, maksudku  _teman cowok_  Erwin, dan berpikir bahwa kau hanya ingin berteman karena  _normalnya_  memang begitu, kan? Jadi kupikir apa salahnya menambah lingkaran pertemananku. Lalu kita berkumpul untuk jogging dan aku tak tahu, tetapi kau dan Erwin, kupikir ada sesuatu di antara kalian karena bukan begitu caramu memperlakukan teman cowokmu, jadi aku diam-diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik kalian sampai... entahlah, bagaimana mengatakannya tapi kau, Levi, kau menarik perhatianku." Mike berhenti sejenak menyisir rambutnya ke belakang dengan jari tangan. Ia menjilat bibir, memandang selain Levi, kemudian melanjutkan. "Yeah... kemudian kau mengaku kalau kau gay yang menyimpulkan semuanya tetapi kemudian kau meminta izin untuk menciumku dan jujur, aku sempat berpikir  _what the fuck cowok ini kepingin menciumku,_  tapi kupikir apa salahnya, itu hanya pertemuan dua bibir, beberapa cowok melakukannya untuk bersenang-senang, jadi aku menciummu.  _Well_ , mungkin terlalu banyak menciummu,  _kau tahu_ , dan entah kenapa setelah itu tiap kali berciuman dengan pacarku rasanya berbeda. Seolah bukan di bibirnya seharusnya bibirku berada. Jadi aku melakukan beberapa eksperimen, menginstal Tindr, menemui beberapa cowok dan aku menemukan pola di mana aku hanya menyeret ke kanan cowok-cowok yang memiliki fisik atau wajah serupa dirimu. Jadi hari ini kuputuskan untuk memutus hubungan dengan pacarku tapi tak menjelaskan alasan sesungguhnya karena aku tak tahu kalau aku... gay? Aku belum bisa memastikan karena aku selalu suka cewek, dan satu-satunya cowok yang kuinginkan cuma  _kau_. Yeah... aku, aku tak merasakan ketertarikan apa pun ke cowok lain. Aku tak tahu kenapa."

"Wow." hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Levi setelah mendengar penjelasan panjang dari Mike. Dia masih kehilangan kata-kata karena ini pengakuan pertamanya dari seorang cowok. Terlebih lagi, cowok yang ia suka. Biasanya perasaannya selalu sepihak atau dipermainkan. Levi jadi kewalahan dengan perasaan dan emosi yang meluap. Mike memilihnya ketimbang pacar—mantan pacarnya. Apa lagi yang bisa terjadi di antara mereka?

Mesin pendingin membuat ujung jemari Levi semakin dingin dari sebelumnya. Dan keheningan di antara mereka hanya membuat suasana semakin canggung. Tapi kemudian Levi mencondongkan tubuh untuk meraih rahang Mike dan mempertemukan bibir mereka. Mike membalas dengan merangkul Levi, membawanya ke atas pangkuannya, memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Ciuman mereka semakin panas setiap detik berlalu, gigi beradu, berantakan, basah, kemudian tangan kasar Mike menyelip ke balik kaos di bawah hoodienya, dan Levi tersentak sehingga tak sengaja menggigit bibir bawah Mike. Deru napasnya memburu ketika ia melepas ciuman. "Mike," matanya masih terpejam, kepala terkulai di perpotongan leher Mike. " _Mike_."

Napas Mike membakar kulitnya dan tubuhnya semakin sensitif. Mike memberinya kecupan-kecupan kecil di dagu, leher, garis rahang, kemudian menjilat di bawah telinganya dan memberi tanda di sana yang membuat Levi mendesah di balik tenggorokannya. Dan, Ya Tuhan, Mike akan membuatnya  _keluar_  kalau ia terus mencium dan menyentuhnya lebih lama lagi.

Jadi Levi menghentikan Mike dengan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. Wajah yang dibuat Mike benar-benar berharga ketika Levi berkata. "Aku benar-benar sensitif sekarang jadi kalau kau terus menyentuhku dan menciumku seperti itu, aku tak yakin bisa menahan diri."

Wajah Mike memerah dengan kedua hazel bulat sempurna, nyaris cokelat, di jarak yang sedekat ini. "Yeah. Aku mengerti."

Mereka masih di posisi yang sama beberapa menit kemudian. Hanya saling menatap sambil menunggu seluruh adrenalin mereka hilang. Levi suka berada di pangkuan Mike, tangan Mike dipingganya, dia kepingin berada di posisi seperti ini lagi nantinya. Minim pakaian.

* * *

Levi tak bisa tidur malam itu. Tak bisa juga belajar. Ia terbaring di atas kasur dengan buku catatan dan peralatan tulisnya, kaki mengangkang. Ia masih bisa merasakan adrenalin yang ia rasakan di dalam mobil menumpuk di antara selangkangannya. Malu-malu tangannya menyelip ke balik celananya dan ia sadar sudah sangat lama sejak terakhir kali melakukannya. Jadi, dua, tiga, gerakan rupanya terlalu berlebihan bagi Levi sehingga ia keluar dengan jari kaki mengeriting dan wajah terbenam ke bantal.

* * *

Mereka bertemu diam-diam di belakang Hange dan Erwin.

* * *

"Serius, akhir-akhir ini kau selalu di ponselmu." Hange berkomentar ketika mereka nongkrong di rumah Hange. Levi duduk dengan lutut tertekuk di atas kursi putar, mengabaikan Hange. "Hei. Levi." kata Hange menaikkan suara. "Levi!"

"Apa?! Astaga." erang Levi, masih belum memberikan perhatian yang Hange inginkan.

"Ok, sudah cukup. Kau yang memaksa."

Hange menghampiri dan merampas ponsel Levi dengar kasar. Gerakannya begitu cepat sehingga Levi tak sempat melakukan pertahanan apa pun. "Tidak, jangan! Hange! Jangan bac—berikan padaku! HEI!"

Levi berusaha merampas kembali ponselnya, memanjat punggung Hange dan mungkin mencakarnya di leher, entahlah, tapi ketika Hange berhenti melawan, ia tahu sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

" _Holyfuck_." umpat Hange di balik napasnya.

"Aku tahu. Tapi aku berniat member—

"Sudah berapa lama?"

Levi bisa merasakan tubuhnya melemas. "Tiga bulan."

"Serius, Lee? Aku tak mengerti kenapa kau— _kalian_  memilih untuk menyembunyikan hubungan kalian dari kami." Levi merosot turun dari Hange, memilih untuk duduk di pinggir kasur karena kakinya tak sanggup untuk berdiri. Hange memijat batang hidungnya, mata terpejam.

"Aku," Ya Tuhan, Levi tak tahu harus menjelaskan bagaimana. "Aku tak tahu..."

Hange akhirnya hilang kendali. "Tak tahu?! Astaga."

"Aku belum siap! Ok?! Aku takut kalau tiba-tiba ini semua terlalu berlebihan baginya dan sadar kalau pilihannya salah!" erang Levi menarik rambut frustasi, suaranya pecah. "Ya Tuhan, ini hubungan pertamaku, Hange! Aku tak ingin mengacaukannya. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana karena aku tahu aku mudah digantikan. Wajahku biasa dan tubuhku... tubuhku, kau tahu aku benci tubuhku... Hange, aku benci tubuhku, Hange... aku benci... aku be—Hange," Levi terisak. Ia benci menangis di depan orang lain. "Aku tak pantas mendapatkan Mike."

Hange mendekat, merengkuh kepalanya untuk ia peluk. Levi semakin tersedu sambil membenamkan wajah ke perut Hange, melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya, dan menangis untuk beberapa saat yang cukup lama.

"Maafkan aku." bisik Hange di keningnya ketika Levi sudah tenang. Mereka berbaring di kasur, kepala Levi di atas dada Hange. "Tapi hilangkan pikiran negatif tentang dirimu, Levi. Kita sudah sering membicarakan ini sebelumnya. Kau... tak ada yang salah dengan tubuhmu, itu semua hanya di benakmu. Kau berhak mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu, dan Mike,  _oh_ , dia beruntung telah memilihmu. Percayalah."

"Bohong."

"Oh, kau ingin Erwin yang membahas masalah ini? Serius? Dia pasti senang bisa menasehatimu seharian penuh. Aku akan mene—

"Ok!" potong Levi terlalu cepat. "Ok, aku mengerti."

"Tapi tetap saja, kita harus berkumpul di Dolores pekan ini. Sampaikan pada Mike, ok?"

Levi mendesah panjang.

* * *

"Kami berkencan. Minggu depan jalan empat bulan. Dan, yeah, kalau kalian ingin tahu, kami belum melakukan apa pun sejauh bercumbu jadi jangan mengorek informasi tak penting."

"OHHHHH!" Hange memekik terlalu antusias sementara Erwin... Erwin masih tak percaya.

Levi menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan. Tak sanggup menunjukkan wajah setelah Mike terlalu blak-blakan.

"Jadi," Erwin menjernihkan tenggorokan. "kenapa baru bilang sekarang? Maksudku, aku memang sedikit terguncang karena... ah, aku tak akan mengungkitnya di sini, tapi, yeah, selamat. Aku benar-benar senang karena sekarang ada yang  _mengurus_  Levi."

"Oh, benar, kita tak perlu  _mengurusnya_  lagi mulai sekarang. Dia sudah dewasa." sambung Hange mengangguk-angguk.

Levi mengerang kesal. "Ada apa dengan semua penekanan itu?! Ya Tuhan, kalian seperti pasangan tua. Benar-benar konyol."

" _Well_ , sempurna, kurasa itu artinya kita sudah direstui." celetuk Mike menoleh ke Levi. Sesuatu tentang makna di balik tatapannya membuat Levi merinding jari kakinya mengeriting di balik sepatu.

"Ew.  _Hello?_  Kami masih di sini." goda Hange membuat Levi menoleh dari Mike dengan wajah merona merah muda.

* * *

Levi baru tahu kalau seks itu berantakan dan kotor. Ya, kotor dengan banyak ludah, keringat, dan semen. Mike cukup besar dan ketika ia mendorong masuk rasanya seperti benda asing mencoba membelahnya menjadi dua. Tetapi mereka punya cukup banyak waktu untuk tidak terburu-buru, bahkan di akhir Levi berguling ke atas dan menunggangi Mike seperti rodeo.

Apa Levi malu? Tentu saja.

Apa Levi mau mengulanginya? Ha!

Tentu saja.

* * *

"Jadi kau akan melanjutkan studi di bidang design?" tanya Mike suatu hari, ketika mereka habis bercumbu di kasur Levi. Kenny di lantai dasar.

"Yeah. Aku sudah mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya pendaftaran dari uang jajanku." jawab Levi. Ia telungkup di atas Mike, memainkan kerah seragamnya. Tangan Mike di atas punggungnya, mengelusnya seperti kucing. "Bagaimana denganmu? Tinggal beberapa bulan lagi, kan?"

Mike mendesah, sekarang tangannya naik mengelus dari ujung kepala sampai pangkal punggung. "Aku akan bergabung militer."

Levi langsung mengangkat kepala, bertemu pandang dengan Mike. "Ada apa dengan Yale dan studi kedokteranmu?" Ya, mereka sudah pernah membahas ini sebelumnya. Bahkan Levi sudah mengirim lamaran ke beberapa universitas di Connecticut supaya mereka bisa tetap berdekatan.

Mike tak menjawab.

Kenny membuka pintu tanpa mengetuk sehingga Levi tak sempat berguling dari atas Mike. Memergoki mereka tetapi tak mengatakan apa pun selain menyampaikan bahwa  _take-out_  mereka sudah tiba dan Kenny lelah meneriaki mereka untuk turun.

* * *

Levi tahu sejak hari itu sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Dan dia sudah siap. Tetapi ketika Mike memutus hubungan mereka suatu malam, Levi tak bisa berhenti menangis di pelukan Kenny.

* * *

Sejak Mike memutus hubungan, Levi bukan lagi orang yang sama. Dia lebih banyak diam dan memutuskan untuk mengisolasi diri. Bukan rasa sedih yang ia rasakan, tetapi rasa hampa dan mati rasa. Seolah Mike merampas kemampuannya untuk merasakan emosi.

* * *

Bulan silih berganti dan Levi menerima surat bahwa ia diterima di Hartford, tetapi ia tak merasa senang. Ia tak merasakan apa pun. Kemudian mereka mengadakan pesta perpisahan untuk Hange yang akan berangkat ke California seminggu setelah kelulusan. Dan yang dimaksud pesta adalah Levi, Hange, dan Erwin di Dolores, di booth yang sering mereka tempati, dan kue ulang tahun Funfetti raksasa ditambah Butter Beer. Erwin bilang Mike sudah berangkat untuk memulai akademi militernya. Levi terlalu pusing untuk memikirkan Mike jadi dia hanya mengangguk dan berkata " _yeah_ ".

Levi berangkat dengan pesawat yang sama dengan Erwin menuju Connecticut dan mungkin di dimensi yang berbeda Mike bersama mereka, duduk di bangku tengah pesawat. Levi tak bisa bohong kalau sesekali ia masih memikirkan Mike.

Ketika tiba di bandara mereka berpisah dengan Uber masing-masing, Levi menuju Hartford dan Erwin menuju Yale. Erwin memeluknya seperti Mike memeluknya di hari itu.

* * *

Teman sekamarnya orang yang pemalas dan berantakan dan Levi menemukan sifat barunya yang gila bersih. Ia tak peduli kalau mereka berbagi kamar, tetapi Levi peduli dengan pakaian yang berserak di lantai atau mangkok ramen yang menumpuk di atas meja, jadi dia sering meninggalkan memo di setiap tempat yang kotor atau tidak rapi dengan spidol dan huruf kapital dan tanda seru di akhir kalimat.

* * *

_Hari pertamaku di garis depan. Kalau aku mati, aku cuma kepingin memberitahumu kalau aku selalu memikirkanmu. Ya Tuhan, aku masih memikirkanmu dan dadaku sakit setiap kali mengulang momen-momen kita. Aku menyesali keputusan ini dan selalu membuat skenario di kepalaku jika aku tetap tinggal._

_Tahun depan, bertepatan tanggal ini, 20 Oktober, temui aku di Dolores. Kalau Tuhan memberiku kesempatan, kau akan menemuiku di booth biasa kita dan aku berjanji akan menjelaskan semuanya. Tapi jika tidak, kau akan menemui Erwin di sana dan surat-suratku. Terima kasih atas momen-momen yang bisa kupegang dan kubawa mati._

_Salam Sayang, M_

Levi mendapat surat itu di semester tiga. Ia meremukkan dan melempar surat itu ke tempat sampah setelah selesai membaca. Tetapi sedetik kemudian berubah pikiran karena itu mungkin saja satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia ingat dari Mike secara nyata selain gambar-gambar yang mereka ambil yang masih ada di folder ponsel Levi atau momen mereka di benaknya. Levi jadi sentimentil dan ia benci itu.

* * *

Colorado tak pernah berubah.

Kenny tak berubah.

Hanya Levi yang berubah.

Ia memakai turtle neck dan skinny jeans hitam ke Dolores, menyetir Subaru yang ia beli dari Craiglist setelah mengumpulkan uang kerja sambilan dan sedikit bantuan dari Kenny. Ia menoleh ke jendela untuk melihat siluet Mike di booth mereka, tetapi yang ada seluruh tubuhnya jadi dingin karena tak menemukan Mike di sana atau Erwin.

Levi memesan teh hangat tanpa gula, candu baru baginya. Ia sengaja tak duduk menghadap pintu masuk. Kakinya tak berhenti membuat lompatan kecil dan mengecek ponsel sama sekali tak membuatnya tenang melainkan semakin gelisah. Lalu suara langkah kaki perlahan mendekat, mendekat, mendekat, sampai akhirnya sosok itu duduk di seberang Levi, dan Levi langsung mengeluarkan suara jelek seperti anjing terjepit dan dadanya sakit seperti tombak raksasa menusuk dengan ujung yang tumpul, air matanya menggenang.

Bahu Levi bergetar hebat, ia menutup mulut dengan telapak tangan dan wajahnya berkerut di mana-mana. Ya Tuhan, dia jelek dan menangis seperti ketika melihat mamanya di peti mati.


	2. Closure

Tadinya dia baik-baik saja di acara pemakaman Mike, di kuburan, atau saat Erwin dan Hange terus mengusap-usap punggungnya seolah sikap itu dapat menghibur Levi. Tetapi begitu ia masuk ke kamarnya,  _damn_ , semua emosi menghantamnya sekaligus. Tubuh Levi bergetar, kepalanya sakit, ingus membuatnya susah bernapas dan dadanya terasa terbakar. Mike di mana-mana. Di kasur, di tengah ruangan, di kursi belajarnya, di setiap sudut ruangan dan semuanya membuat Levi sesak. Levi menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan suara yang mungkin keluar dari mulutnya, tak ingin Kenny mendengar ia menangis seperti bayi, tak ingin terlihat lemah dan bodoh di depan Kenny. Ia meringkuk seperti anjing dengan wajah berkerut dan jelek dengan ingus dan air mata di lantai kamarnya dan puluhan  _hantu_ Mike mengerumuninya tanpa ekspresi.  _Fuck_ , ini semua membuat Levi kewalahan. Gila rasanya satu orang lelaki bisa membuatnya hilang akal, berhalusinasi, dan merasa asing di kamar yang sudah ditempatinya selama hampir sepanjang hidupnya. Mike tetap saja egois meski ia sudah berada enam kaki di bawah tanah dan Levi benci,  _benci_ , Mike.

Levi baru merasa tenang setelah hampir dua jam menangis. Wajahnya bengkak, hidungnya merah, matanya gatal dan panas, dan Levi hanya ingin berendam dalam bak mandi sampai fajar karena seluruh badannya lengket.

"Jangan pernah mengunci kamar mandi lagi." Kenny menasehatinya ketika sarapan pagi/siang. Tadi pagi Kenny menendang pintu kamar mandi sampai menyentak Levi yang tanpa sadar tertidur di dalam bak mandi hanya dengan brief boxer membalut tubuhnya. Levi tak bisa melupakan bagaimana ekspresi wajah Kenny saat menemukannya. Kenny bahkan sampai berjongkok di depan bak untuk menarik Levi ke dalam pelukannya.

"Aku akan kembali besok." Balas Levi menggigit bacon agak kesusahan. "Aku tak bisa berlama-lama di sini. Aku bisa gila."

Kenny membiarkan Levi selesai mengunyah kemudian menjawab. "Aku akan mengantarmu ke bandara."

Selesai makan, Levi memutuskan untuk membantu Kenny mencuci peralatan makan. Ia kembali melihat Mike dari ekor matanya, merasakan keberadaannya, jauh, kemudian semakin dekat setiap kali ia berkedip. Levi nyaris berteriak, hilang kendali, tetapi Kenny membawanya kembali.

"Bagaimana... keadaanmu? Maksudku, umm, yeah, kau tahu maksudku." Tutur Kenny menjernihkan suaranya. Ia mengambil kain yang tergantung di atas rak cuci piring dan membantu Levi mengeringkan alat makan.

Levi menelan ludah. "Yeah. Mike menghantuiku.  _Betul-betul_ , menghantuiku."

"Maksudmu kau bisa melihatnya? Apa dia di sini sekarang?" Kenny menoleh ke sekeliling mereka, mencoba menemukan Mike jika memang dia menghantui Levi.

"Tadi dia di sini. Di sampingku. Sumpah, tadinya aku mau berteriak, Kenny. Dia, dia mengacaukan pikiranku... dan aku tak suka." lirih Levi, menghidupkan keran air kembali untuk membasuh piring. "Kau percaya padaku, kan?"

Kenny mengangguk, terlalu cepat. "Ya! Lee, ya, tentu saja aku percaya. Ketika Mamamu meninggal, aku bersumpah bisa melihatnya di mana-mana. Dia seperti mengawasiku diam-diam dengan tatapan kosong. Semakin aku mengingatnya, semakin sering dia menampakkan diri."

Keran dimatikan. Levi memberi perhatian penuh kepada Kenny. Mencoba memproses apakah barusan Kenny hanya mencoba bersikap simpati kepadanya, atau sungguh-sungguh. "Jadi, bagaimana kau mengenyahkan Mama?"

Kenny mengambil piring basah dari tangan keponakannya, kemudian menjawab dengan menatap Levi tepat di mata. "Dengan membuang semua hal yang berhubungan dengan Mamamu. Foto, barang pribadinya, aku membuang mereka semua meskipun berat rasanya, dan  _bang_ , Kuchel tak pernah menghantuiku lagi."

Levi terdiam. Semuanya jadi masuk akal sekarang.

* * *

iPhonenya panas di atas telapak tangannya yang berkeringat dan cahaya kontrasnya terlalu tinggi dan mata Levi sakit, perih, dan air matanya menetes ke atas layar tanpa henti. Ia telah menyortir semua hal yang mengingatkannya dengan Mike ke dalam kotak kardus untuk disumbangkannya ke Goodwill, tetapi begitu ia mencoba menghapus satu-satunya foto yang ada di camera roll ponselnya, air mata mendesak keluar begitu saja. Satu foto bisa mengingatkannya dengan sejuta memori. Kalau ia menghapus satu-satunya hal yang bisa mengingatkannya dengan Mike, itu artinya ia akan kehilangan Mike seutuhnya. Hal itu benar-benar mengerikan sampai Levi tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menggigit tangis menatap layar ponselnya yang menampilkan Mike dan dirinya saling mendempetkan kepala membuat wajah konyol ke arah kamera. Orang macam apa yang bisa  _move on_  begitu saja setelah orang yang pernah disayanginya meninggal. Khususnya,  _cinta pertama_ nya. Orang-orang semacam itu pasti benar-benar kuat. Tetapi tidak dengan Levi. Levi bukan orang yang kuat meskipun itu yang paling ia harapkan di saat ini. Ia  _lemah_. Terhadap Mike, terhadap perasaannya, terhadap egonya. Ia lemah dan bodoh dan konyol.

Levi melempar ponselnya ke dalam laci nakas. Mengunci laci, kemudian membuang kuncinya ke luar jendela. Tetapi kemudian kegelisahannya langsung menyerang, menghantamnya seperti hentakan mobil, dan semenit kemudian ia merangkak di rumput, meraba-raba untuk mencari kunci tanpa berhenti terisak seperti anjing.

* * *

Mungkin perlu waktu baginya untuk melupakan Mike, Levi sadar itu setelah menonton beberapa TEDtalks di Youtube sepanjang malam. Ia tak boleh berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan atau selanjutnya... mungkin ia yang terkubur enam kaki di bawah tanah jika terus seperti itu. Setiap orang punya caranya masing-masing untuk menyikapi kesedihan setelah ditinggal oleh orang yang disayang. Kenny mungkin bisa  _move on_  setelah membuang semua benda milik Kuchel—mamanya, tetapi bukan begitu cara yang cocok untuk Levi. Ia memang masih akan menyumbangkan pakaian/benda yang telah disortirnya ke Goodwill, tetapi ia tak akan menghapus fotonya bersama Mike dari camera rollnya. Foto itu sama berharganya dengan kenangan yang pernah mereka buat. Levi sadar, tak ada salahnya menjadi sedikit sentimentil. Tak ada yang salah memiliki hubungan emosional dengan benda atau tempat atau bau tertentu. Karena semua itu yang membentuk suatu kenangan atau momen menjadi berarti dan penting.

Ia tak ingin menyesal lagi. Ia ingin mengingat Mike. Ia ingin punya sesuatu yang mengingatkannya tentang cinta pertamanya yang berjalan lumayan sukses. Ia ingin orang-orang tahu kalau Mike pernah ada. Pernah singgah di hidupnya. Pernah menjadi bagian terbaik dari hidupnya. Ia akan menceritakan kisah cintanya kepada anak-anaknya suatu saat, atau hewan peliharaannya, atau teman hidupnya dan ia tak akan menangis melainkan tersenyum.  _Well_ , tadi itu cukup dalam.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Lee." Kenny berbisik di lehernya ketika mereka berpelukan. Tepukan di punggungnya agak terlalu kuat sebelum Kenny melepas pelukan mereka. Di kiri kanan mereka, orang-orang juga melakukan hal yang agaknya sama.

"Yeah." Levi pamit, kemudian pergi seraya membenarkan tali duffle bagnya tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

Di antara saat pesawat hendak lepas landas, sekilas ia melihat Mike di luar jendela menatapnya tepat di mata. Biasanya ia tak pernah memberikan ekspresi apa pun, tetapi kali ini ia tersenyum. Senyum khasnya yang membuat kupu-kupu memenuhi perut Levi. Cuma sebentar. Karena begitu ia berkedip, Mike menghilang dan tak pernah muncul lagi. Tidak ketika akhirnya ia berada di asrama. Atau esoknya. Atau bulan depannya. Atau juga tahun berikutnya. Mike tak pernah muncul kembali.

Levi memang bukan tipe yang religius.

Tetapi setiap malam sebelum tidur sejak kembali dari Colorado, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berlutut di samping kasurnya. Berdoa untuk Mike dan Mamanya...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for anyone who needs closure... as for me, ive finally got mine (':
> 
> stay hydrated fam! xoxo


End file.
